batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pact (episode)
The Pact is the second episode of Batman: The Enemy Within. The episode follows Bruce Wayne/Batman as he investigates the Pact, a group of criminals that have arrived in Gotham and "friends" of the mysterious "John Doe". Originally scheduled to be released on September 26th, the episode was made available on October 3rd 2017 instead. Plot Following the reveal of Amanda Waller's knowledge of his identity, Batman is given an ultimatum by the director: work with her and the Agency in stopping the Pact or have his identity revealed. However, she promises not to bring the allegations to light, regardless of who he chose to interrogate. Waller also advices that Batman infiltrates The Pact as his alter-ego, believing that Bruce Wayne would be more likely to find information about the Pact than his vigilante persona. Moments later, a series of explosions are set off throughout the city, with reports of various robberies taking place at the same time. Realizing that the Pact are making a move, Batman heads to stop a robbery on the GCPD's arsenal whilst Gordon and Waller deal with other crimes throughout the city. Arriving there, Batman finds that a group of masked men have taken over the building and murdered all personnel present. After saving a lone survivor, he confronts the men, only to be met by their leader, Bane. After confronting a number of the men, Batman reveals the Riddler's death to him, shocking him and his men. After a fight where it is clear he will not get the edge, Bane injects himself with a chemical agent, allowing him to defeat Batman. However, before he can kill the vigilante, the survivor attacks him, allowing Batman to escape briefly, but is caught again. Before Bane can finish him off, Batman escapes his grasp, but is thrown against a wall, which collapses upon him. Unable to escape, he calls either Gordon and Waller for help as Bane and his men escape. Depending on who Batman asked to rescue him, the following situations will happen. Call Gordon=If Batman chooses to call Gordon, he, Montoya and a number of police officers arrive on the scene and help him out of the rubble. Gordon will also tell Batman about the heist at Gotham City Brokerage. If Batman chose to interrogate Knable in the previous episode, Gordon will apologize for his outburst on the ship and promises to support him. Depending on whether Batman chose to save Avesta or the other agents, she or Blake will arrive to talk to him. They will tell him about Waller's reaction and ask for him to work closely with the Agency. Deciding to review the crimes, Batman returns to the Batcave and informs Alfred to prepare the medical bay. |-|Call Waller=If Batman chooses to call Waller, she, Avesta or Blake (depending on who Batman chose to save), and other agents will arrive and help him out of the rubble. Waller will tell Batman about GothCorp and is told about Bane. If Batman chose to interrogate Mori in the previous episode, Waller will thank him for choosing to call her instead of Gordon. As she leaves to investigate, Avesta or Blake talk to Batman, either about her choice to continue operating or updating him on her condition. Following their advice to take some rest, Batman returns to the Batcave and informs Alfred to prepare the medical bay. Upon returning, Bruce receives treatment from Alfred and goes over the information gathered from each crime. He learns that GothCorp was attacked by an unknown individual who froze security guards and the area with an unknown device and that Gotham brokerage was attacked by Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who was dressed as a clown and wielding a mallet. Deciding to track them down as quickly as possible, Bruce decides to follow Waller's advice and infiltrate the Pact as himself, in order to discover their plans, and to locate "John Doe". Depending on whether he place a tracking device on him at the funeral, he will either track him down to the Stacked Deck or arranges to meet up with him via text. Despite Alfred's pleas to get some rest, Bruce decides to meet with him as soon as possible, putting the safety of Gotham before his own personal health. Arriving at the Stacked Deck, Bruce finds John talking to another patron, Willy Deever, who rants about his views on him and his family's tarnished legacy. If Batman saved the Agents, Bruce notices a note from an unknown person to use John to infiltrate the Pact. Also, if Bruce placed the tracker on John, he will reveal his knowledge of it and asks why he did so, citing that this is not "trusting behavior". When he notices John mocking the now deceased Riddler, Bruce asks if he had anything to do with the criminals death, which he denies. However, he reveals that Riddler was actually the leader of the group and that he had been involved with his friends. When he learns Bruce wants to join the group, he sends a message to another of the members. John also promises not to lie to Bruce, offering him a pinky swear, which Bruce can either accept or refuse to make. When Willy returns, having finished his "medicine", he threatens Bruce and draws a knife. Depending on the decision made, the following will happen. Resolve peacefully=If Bruce decides to resolve the issue peacefully, he offers Willy money to buy more medicine. Depending on dialogue chosen, Willy will either accept it and settle down or try to attack Bruce. He and John then leave to meet the another member of the Pact. If Batman saved Avesta, she will make her presence known to Bruce as he leaves and warn him to be careful. |-|Knock Willy out=If Bruce decides to fight Willy, he will overpower the drunk man easily and knock him unconscious. John will also film the video to show to other members of the Pact. As the bartender calls the cops, the two decide to leave to avoid being arrested and meet another member of the group. If Batman saved Avesta, she will make her presence known to Bruce as he leaves and warn him to be careful. Shortly after leaving the Stacked Deck, John receives a message from another member and the two leave to meet them. John will also confess to Bruce that he has fallen in love with the person they are about to meet and asks him to help raise his reputation with that person. After hotwiring a car, the person enters the car and threatens to kill Bruce unless he tells them why they shouldn't kill him. After either disarming or giving a reason, Bruce finds that they are actually Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who has adopted the identity of "Harley Quinn". The two discuss the induction process into the Pact and why he is joining the group. After sending John away to perform a simple task, Harley asks Bruce about his associate to John and why he would be getting involved with them. When John returns, they leave as the car's owner returns. Arriving at Wayne Enterprises, Harley tells Bruce that he is to get a device called a Phalanx Key from Wayne Enterprises for the Pact to use. After agreeing, Bruce leaves to collect it from R&D. After signing in at the front desk, Bruce tries to take the elevator to his office, only to find John and Harley have followed him and knocked the guard out. After they enter the elevator, they take it to his office, during which the trio have an awkward encounter with Regina Zellerbach. After arriving in his office, they then take the elevator to his and Lucius' secret lab. After arriving there, Bruce finds that he cannot access the vault, as someone has changed the lock so it will only accept Lucius' thumb print. After being able to recreate it with assistance from the Batcomputer, Bruce unlocks the vault and goes in to get the Key, only to find Tiffany inside and that she has the key. Depending on what Bruce told her at the funeral, the following will happen. Tell the truth outcome=If Bruce told her the truth about being involved in her father's death, she confronts him on the gadgets in the vault and demands to know why he and Lucius had created such items. John then enters to find out what is holding Bruce up, only to also discover her, but promises not to tell Harley about Tiffany's location. Believing him to be involved with something dangerous, Tiffany is reluctant to give Bruce the key. Depending on dialogue throughout the situation, the following will happen. If Bruce tells Tiffany about her father's involvement with Batman and asks her to trust him, she hands over the drive, but tells him that he better know what he is involved with. Bruce, John and Harley then leave without a confrontation, during which Harley insists that they bring an EMP generator, to assist in the Pact's operations. If Bruce is unable to convince Tiffany to hand over the drive, she stuns John with a electrical gun and tries to escape. However, Harley catches her and reveals Bruce's intentions to join the Pact to her. After Bruce is able to distract Harley, Tiffany flees whilst John gives Harley the Phalanx Key. The group then leave, though Harley also demands that they bring a EMP generator to also assist in the Pact's operations. |-|Lie to Tiffany outcome=If Bruce lied to Tiffany, she scolds him for doing so and refuses to give him the drive. As John enters, she tries to escape, only to be caught by Harley. Harley reveals that Bruce is trying to get inducted into the Pact and asks for him to answer whether he is just like them. Regardless of the answer, she is distracted, allowing Tiffany to escape. After getting the Key, Bruce, John and Harley leave, though the latter insists that they bring another prototype, an EMP generator, along with them, to help the Pact's plans. After arriving home at Wayne Manor, Bruce learns of the actions Alfred has taken to shift blame away from him in the robbery, though warns that Regina may take some convincing to stay quiet and Tiffany is closer to uncovering their secret. After discussing what may happen, Bruce leaves for the GCPD after seeing the Batsignal shining in the sky. Depending on who he chose to rescue him, the following will happen. Call Gordon=If Batman chose to call Gordon, he will find the former commissioner on the roof. Gordon gives him a file on Harleen Quinzel, revealing about her father's struggles with mental health and her failed attempts to help him. Waller interrupts and sends Gordon away. As he leaves, he will ask Batman whether she has some form of leverage on him. Batman has the option of saying that she knows his true identity or remains quiet. After talking to Waller, Batman gets a text from John telling him where to go to meet the Pact and heads off to the location as Bruce Wayne. |-|Call Waller=If Batman chose to call Waller, he will find her and Gordon talking about his use of the Batsignal to draw his attention. After briefly conversing, Gordon will leave to attend to other matters. If Batman sides with him or reacts neutrally to their arguments, he will also ask Batman if Waller has information on him, where he can tell him about her knowledge of his true identity. Waller gives Batman a counter-agent that the Agency's chemical experts have managed to create from samples collected from the arsenal. She also talks about him infiltrating the Pact. After receiving at text from John, telling him where to go to meet the others, Batman heads off to the location as Bruce Wayne. After arriving, Bruce is "kidnapped" by men working for the Pact and brought to their hideout, an old subway station called the Old Five Points. Though Harley and John are happy to get him involved, Bane remains skeptical and considers killing Bruce to maintain the secrecy of the group. However, after John "accidently" activates the EMP Generator, Bruce is freed to deactivate it, despite threats from the last member, Mr. Freeze. Afterwards, Harley invites Bruce to her office, where she gives him advice on how to get both Bane and Freeze to accept him into the group. If Bruce found out about her past, he can talk to her about it and impress her with finding out the knowledge of her father. With help from John, Bruce is able to talk to Bane and Freeze. Depending on decisions made, he can gain their trust by performing actions, such as brutalizing an opponent for Bane and promising to look after Freeze's wife, Nora, if he is arrested. After taking a vote whether they should induct Bruce into the Pact, they leave to collect a package from an Agency convoy. Whilst travelling with them to get to the mission, Bruce prepares the generator and informs Waller about their mission. After arriving and disabling the Agency vehicles and weapons, he leads the charge into the group and helps recover the package. Bruce also subdues an number of agents, to prevent them from being killed by the members of the Pact. After the agents destroy one of the Pact's escape vehicles, Bane and Harley attack them in retribution whilst John and Freeze prepare the surviving one to leave. Bruce has the option of calming one of them down, with the following happening for either case. Head Off Harley=If Bruce chooses to head off Harley and get her to leave with the group, she will leave the battle with the group whilst Bane is left behind to battle the Agency. Upon arriving back at the Old Five Points, Harley conglomerates Bruce for helping, though Freeze worries that Bane will seek revenge for leaving him behind. As they bring the package in, Harley asks Bruce to open it with the Phalanx Key, revealing the Riddler's corpse. |-|Head Off Bane=If Bruce chooses to head off Bane and get him to leave with the group, he will leave the battle with the group whilst Harley is left behind to battle the Agency. Upon arriving back at the Old Five Points, Bane compliments Bruce for his actions whilst John worries about Harley and her safety. As they bring the package in, Bane asks Bruce to open it with the Phalanx Key, revealing the Riddler's corpse. After learning that the Pact needed him for part of the operations, Bruce is surprised when Catwoman arrives with a component required for the next step of the Pact's plans. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Goon #3 * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller, Agency Woman #3 * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta, Bartender * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Laura Post as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Agency Woman #2 * J.B. Blanc as Bane * Matthew Mercer as Mr. Freeze, Agency Male #4, Rookie Goon * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Sumalee Montano as Renee Montoya, Patron, Newscaster #2 * Christian Lanz as Vernon Blake, Minster, Riddler Goon * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder, Newscaster #1 * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Dave B. Mitchell as Willy Deever, Goon #1, Hostage * Mark Barbolak as Agency Male #2, Goon #2 * John Eric Bentley as Agency Male #3, Goon #2, Store Owner Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Episodes